pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 April 2016
12:09 AND GO TO THE LEFT. 12:09 AND GO TO THE RIGHT. 12:09 HIT 3! 01:57 User blog:ThatMinecrafterDJ/Unused Drawings 01:57 Scribble 02:02 Sup 02:04 hi 02:05 SO 02:05 About Vine O' Lord 02:05 I'm worried 02:05 that you might not finish it by November 11 02:06 I was hoping to have the movie finished by July 1 and ready to release 02:07 but if the trailer comes out now... 02:07 *May 02:15 ded 02:20 ) 06:15 There is art of Rose and Sunflower having a Tea Part XD 06:15 and by "BUT WHO CARES" i mean "and i care" 06:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ApArSna254 06:16 umm 06:16 Umm 06:16 UMM 06:16 UMM 06:16 UMM 06:16 warning: language 06:45 hoi' 06:53 hi 07:03 lol 07:04 WTF 07:04 SCRIBBLE 07:04 THERE IS A PICTURE OF A NEW MOB 07:04 AND IT'S A GHOST. 07:05 SCRIBBLE, IT HOLDS A BOW 07:45 all i can think about is the guy who played the dog who invented undertale 07:45 who the frick invented undertale 07:46 t o b y f o x 07:48 lol @Rx2 07:48 http://prntscr.com/at92dx i typed this entire thing out 07:49 ... 07:49 k 08:36 hey 08:36 guya 08:37 chatded 09:02 Guppie 09:02 Nanjan ka? 12:56 Fun Fact: there's a point where not even having Infinity cookies is enough to purchase a cursor 12:56 At 3k cursors i think 12:56 yea 12:56 tried N/A cookies? 01:01 N/A is the same as infinity 01:01 just a different use for the word 01:02 Technically it's different accordion to cookie clicker 01:04 Can someone ping Naren? 01:05 What's his ping? 01:05 idk 01:07 lolno 01:10 Hey S.O.A.P. Games 01:10 lol 01:10 hi 01:10 took you so long. 01:11 not technically a mineute 01:11 minute 01:11 U DON'T SAY? 01:12 lol didnt no wut 2 type 01:13 4 some appearant reason, I have broke a PvZCC record 01:13 how? 01:13 for having so many edits :O 01:13 what was that record 01:13 that was unexpected 01:13 how many edits do u have 01:13 He has... 01:13 8,988 EDITS SINCE JOINING THIS WIKI 01:13 JUNE 13, 2015 01:13 Oh wait 01:14 it turned 01:14 8,987 01:14 8,989 EDITS SINCE JOINING THIS WIKI 01:14 JUNE 13, 2015 01:14 WOW 01:14 THAT'S A LIE. 01:14 WOW 01:14 Dood 01:14 reload it 01:14 NO. 01:14 you'll see 01:14 How do you enter in a post that posts 01:14 upon pressing 'enter? 01:14 Shift+Enter 01:14 YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! 01:14 01:14 loool 01:14 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 Wut 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 sup 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 We should probably stop 01:15 = red test 01:15 lol 01:15 01:15 lol 01:15 01:15 01:15 lol 01:15 01:15 01:16 ok 01:16 no. 01:16 sorry but 01:16 stfu. 01:16 lololol 01:16 I said we should stop 01:16 I'm just doing my job 01:16 oh no 01:16 plz don't kick me plz 01:17 I didn't kicked him 01:17 also 01:17 why would i kick you? 01:17 you only spammed 1 time 01:18 ok 01:18 so its a warning 01:18 ok 01:18 if you spammed again 01:18 kick 01:18 I probably shouldn't say 'ok' otherwise you might misunderstand it for spam 01:19 Also if you try to open chat while chat is already up it closes chat bar and reopens 01:20 loollololool 01:20 01:20 01:20 01:20 rekt 01:20 Welcome Back 01:21 wb tlh 01:21 what is ScribbleMasterer doing 01:22 Ditching a flower 01:22 User blog:ThatMinecrafterDJ/FEATURED ARTICLE VOTE MAY 2016 01:23 ^ Go Vote here 01:23 * ThatLittleHelper eats a hand 01:23 errrrrrrrrrrr 01:24 Can't yet - 01:24 'busy work' happening 01:24 as in 'busy' 'work' 01:26 Fun Fact: SSP221 and I has the same name. but his is English and mine is Spanish 01:26 * ThatLittleHelper wants to kill the chat. 01:26 ok 01:27 don't go ahead 01:27 k 01:27 (troll) 01:27 I love tacos I would marry a taco if I could 01:27 ...10 translations later, google gives us: 01:27 I want taco taco I have no marriage 01:27 Rose Bulb VOTE 01:28 Wait, are you gonna ditch the chat so that you could kill it? kappa 01:28 elelelelelellely 01:28 eleleleleleleelly 01:28 elelelelelleley 01:28 elelelelelelley 01:28 < |oo|o 01:28 This is my sword 01:28 (troll) 01:30 Spamming 01:30 Bad translator now requires a registered account! 01:30 50 translations later, Bing gives us: 01:30 ...around face the joruner the world 01:30 I mean journey 01:31 lol 01:32 don't spam again tlh or you could get banned 01:32 I DON'T CARE. 01:32 for 1 min 01:32 LOOOOLOLLO 01:33 as in 60 seconds x (all the letters in spams x 100) 01:33 + 420 01:33 divided by 1 01:34 ^ 10 01:34 Wait 01:34 Gtg 01:34 :( 01:35 R.I.P. DJcraft789/ThatMinecrafterDJ 01:35 XD 01:35 LOL 01:35 HE'S ISN'T DEAD. 01:35 back 01:36 WELCOME BACK <:D (stressed smile) 01:37 why aren't you on the list of users on chat? 01:37 who 01:37 you 01:37 idk 01:37 i am in invis mode 01:37 O: 01:37 oh 01:37 yam yam yam yamma 01:37 oh yam 01:37 neva new it exited 01:37 yaaaaaaaaaam 01:38 http://prnt.sc/africa africa 01:38 just trying random fitting words 01:38 I hate yam as much as spam, tlh 01:38 that printscreen was from a game reviewed in one of my favourite shows yesterday for me 01:39 or one of the past weeks, I forgot 01:39 which game 01:39 the one that the printscreen had shown 01:39 macho macho macho me no me no love her 01:39 (lolwut 01:39 * ThatLittleHelper is translating stuff 01:40 i mean what is the name of that game 01:40 back 01:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMcI7LdYcxk 01:40 watch it plz 01:41 I just took a a shower 01:41 wow 01:41 how do you people take showers so quick 01:41 around 5-10 Mins 01:41 D: 01:42 #uisspeedoflight 01:42 macho macho macho 01:42 you mean nacho nacho nacho 01:43 We have these things called "Tabo" which usually used in the Philippines when taken a bath or something 01:43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMcI7LdYcxk 01:43 watch it plz feel mah pain 01:44 no viruses 666% guaranteed 01:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMcI7LdYcxk 01:44 01:44 wat 01:44 lolollololololl 01:44 It doesn't have an exact English Translation but It's a near word for it is "Bathroom Mugs" or "Bathroom Buckets" 01:45 http://prnt.sc/atc1jy what have i created 01:45 -1 star rating 01:45 HOLY SH|T! 01:45 "how do you even get -1 star?" 01:45 ahem 01:45 @DJ 01:45 dood 01:46 | 01:46 I know you censored it 01:46 but afaik not even that is allowed 01:46 but? 01:46 so yeah 01:46 oh 01:46 warning 01:46 lol 01:46 well done 01:46 another fricking warning 01:46 2 warnings 01:51 only school around me anyway 01:52 my classmates called me "Suck, Racist, Geek, and Dickhead" 01:52 I'm Offended too @Wii-boyU 01:52 I was once called out "Hitler" when i was in Hungary because i was talking german to my sister 01:52 they then kept harrasing me and my sister (they even tried to ***ually harrass my sister) until my dad came and then he too was called hitler 01:52 then my mom called the police 01:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMcI7LdYcxk 01:52 to show that you're not alone 01:52 tsk tsk 01:52 O_O 01:52 um, 01:52 that's a bit extreme 01:52 the last one 01:52 no wait it's supposed to cheer u up 01:53 no 01:53 HEY! THAT ISN'T EVEN A STUPID SWEARE! 01:53 IT IS 01:53 jeez man 01:53 I am the only one active on chat that hasn't gone through any of this stuff 01:53 It may have a definition not a swear, but that definition you said it in IS a swear 01:53 @DJ 01:53 that H word is also a swear you know? 01:53 :/ 01:54 as in the bullying 01:54 Anyways 01:55 You mean hitler? Aaand how is that a swear word? Oh whatever. Just don't say that word again. 01:55 dude 01:55 even if it's a name 01:55 it is still s wear 01:55 gtg 01:55 Jesus 01:55 sorry 01:55 No offence 01:55 tell me, how 01:55 I would love 2 stay up 01:55 but I can't 01:55 I'll die from exhaustion 01:55 YEAH, YEAH, YEAH YAH! 01:56 If you mean that it is used to insult, that might be the case, but that does not instantly mean it's a swear 01:56 I mean, idiot is not a swear is it? 01:56 @DJ 01:56 so see you humans later 01:56 bye 01:56 A guy name ****** Fan got blocked in PvZ Wiki because it's a swear 01:56 But let's just forget this okay 01:56 No, not because of the name, because he vandalized. 01:56 ok then 01:56 Whatver, let's just forget this already 01:57 * ThatMinecrafterDJ pretends this never happened 01:57 Anyways 01:57 sorry for braking your record 01:58 * ThatLittleHelper wants to punch everyone. 01:58 * ThatMinecrafterDJ has reached the 9,000th Edit 01:58 I DON'T CARE. 01:58 Rude 01:58 * Wii-boyU unlocked Amber in MsM 01:59 * ThatMinecrafterDJ Tries to Warn TLH for doorspamming 01:59 I am playing Spore right now 01:59 Should i go complete genocide, befriend some and murder others, or befriend everybody? 02:00 idk 02:00 oh 02:00 spore 02:00 well 02:00 I tried to download it and it failed :P 02:01 Spore is not a free game 02:01 It costs 5-10 dollars 02:01 Anyway 02:01 Genocide, normal, or befriending? 02:01 hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm 02:02 Normal 02:03 https://youtu.be/TEAspwJ0_9Q?t=4m5s 02:03 alright 02:03 I don't even know http://prntscr.com/atc98e 02:04 Thread:313064 02:04 http://prntscr.com/atc9kk 02:05 alright i'll go normal in Spore 02:05 oops 02:06 Duck lobbing plasma 02:06 Dammit Internet 02:06 sorry 02:06 I'm having Internet problems 02:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XlllNRaQJwU 02:08 WARNING: THERE ARE FILIPINO SWEARS HERE 02:09 TLH, please don't doorspamm 02:12 stfu 02:12 hehehehehhee 02:13 * ThatLittleHelper wants to flee 02:13 from the chat. 2016 04 17